owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Who's More Bored?
Who's More Bored? is the sixty-first chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Yu, Shinya, and Guren attack Ky Luc. Ky counterstrikes and crushes Yu's heart, but it regenerates. Ferid's upper and lower halves regenerate in full nudity, puzzling Ky when Ferid's lower half starts running on its own. Ky retreats and escapes with Krul. Afterward, Ferid teases the girls by posing naked for them, and Shinoa cuts off his head. Crowley tosses his head back to him and gives him some clothes. Ferid says they will join up with the humans in Shibuya, and then they will battle against God. Long Summary Ky blocks Yu's fist, but Yu restains Ky's arm by attacking with a black mass from his mouth. Although injured, Ky escapes and flings Yu to the ground. The combination attacks by Yu and Shinya detain Ky long enough for Guren to attack. He summons Mahiru, who gives Ky an uneasy feeling. Ky attempts to stab Guren, but Yu blocks the attack with his body. Ky crushes Yu's heart and leaves a hole in his chest, but it quickly regenerates. For a second, Ky considers whether he can defeat Yu and decides that, of course, he can. Yu's time limit is running out. He considers whether they should risk using the second dose of medicine and risk turning Yu into a monster permanently or facing Ky as they are. Meanwhile, Crowley throws Ferid's sword to a regenerating Ferid. He has a UV-blocking band on his left arm, and his hair is much shorter than before he burned. Ky considers his odd mixture of opponents and wonders if everything is according to Ferid's plan. He claims Ferid is bluffing. Ferid orders his legs to return to him. Ky Luc does not know how Ferid's lower half can move while separated from the rest of him. Although he wonders about this, he realizes he will not be able to keep them from Krul at this rate. Ky returns to Krul. He warns his enemy that they will all be branded as traitors. He informs Ferid that his next punishment will be getting his head cut off and buried deep in the earth. After exchanging some banter with Ferid, Ky escapes with Krul, who is still on fire and bound to her cross. Yu collapses, and Mika returns to his side. Guren warns them to be quiet. Once Ferid says that Ky should be out of hearing range, everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Shinya asks Guren if they won, and Guren says he was a draw: they did not kill Ky and he escaped with the queen, but they rescued the pervert. Shinya tells him not to help pervs. Guren says he guesses they lost this time then. Meanwhile, Kimizuki comments how he hates Ferid as an enemy but is reassured with him as an ally. Makoto doubts Ferid is actually an ally. When Shinoa and Mitsuba are watching Yoichi rejoin them, Ferid informs them there is a show going on behind them. They turn around to see Ferid's naked lower half in full nudity rejoining his upper half. The girls scream, and Shinoa cuts off Ferid's head with her scythe. The two then run behind Mika and Yu. Shinoa complains that an "evil and twisted vampire" is over there, and Mika tells them they shouldn't have bothered rescuing him. Crowley comments that Ferid could have dodged that. Crowley tosses Ferid's head to his body and gives him some clothing. He asked if getting burned was hot. Ferid said it was so hot, he even wondered if he were alive again. Crowley rejects that and says Ferid is definitely long dead. Ferid agrees, saying their hearts are long dead. He asks if Crowley is jealous of humans for still being alive. The two smile while looking over at Shinoa squad and Mika. Crowley says they are definitely traitors now and asks what's next. Ferid says it is another big battle. They will travel to Shibuya and meet with the rest of the humans. Crowley asks if they will fight against the vampires next. Ferid asks why they would do that. As Kureto struggles against Shikama Doji elsewhere in an empty throne room, Ferid reveals their next battle is actually going to be against God. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 16